


Indigo University

by Ryunna



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, maybe gen 6 if I'm feeling saucy, up to gen 5, will include an updating cast of characters so the first chapter will change a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryunna/pseuds/Ryunna
Summary: Welcome to Indigo University, more commonly referred to as Indi U! Here, you will learn all the most important parts of being a pokemon trainer, as well as the intricacies of being a gym leader or elite four member! Trainers from all around the world come to prove themselves to the world--and each other. (one-shots)





	Indigo University

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is significantly different from the others. It serves as a first-person introduction, treating the reader as a character, but the focus shifts to the third person in future chapters with the reader not being present whatsoever. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

I see you're new to Indi U, I expect you may be feeling overwhelmed! Not to worry, orientation is a time to get familiar with your fellow trainers as well as the staff, campus life, classes, and whatever else you may need to know. My name is Bianca, and I'm head of the Student Activities Council! Pleasure to meet you!

[source](https://www.zerochan.net/2006503)

Indigo University is a proud establishment made up of the staff, the upperclassmen, and the underclassmen. It's probably most important to acquaint you with the professors and, of course, the headmaster, before anyone else:

* * *

**Headmaster**

Professor Samuel Oak

[source](https://www.deviantart.com/roughreaill/art/The-Pokemon-Professor-320260827)

Kind yet stern, Professor Oak is beloved by the entire school. He's an intelligent man, often caught up in his pokemon research, you can almost always find him sitting in his office, reading. It's his belief that battling side by side with pokemon strengthens the bond between them and their trainer, which is why he's so passionate about running the university.

**Type Analysis Professor**

Professor Lance

[source](https://www.deviantart.com/noneness/art/Dragon-Tamer-Lance-443613884)

Consistently voted the most enticingly enigmatic professor, Lance is well known for his fearsome dragon-types. He's a rugged and adventuresome type but tries to hide it through a mask of academic sophistication. It's no secret, however, that his teen years were spent doing crazy things with his friends and being a general delinquent. He has a soft spot for the bold and the brash, no matter how obtuse. If any of the staff were the 'cool dad' type, it would be Lance.

**Archeological Studies Professor**

Professor Cynthia

(source lost)

Her calm nature and empathy make Cynthia's course far more popular than it otherwise would be. She's a lenient marker and always remembers students' names, always watching out for their mental health. Her office is always open, she's always willing to lend an ear, many have accidentally called her 'mom'. Secretly, she loves that.

**Geography Professor**

Professor Steven

[artist](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=13600727)

Steven takes no crap and won't budge on deadlines. He's strict, he's judgemental, yet he's still strangely endearing. His love for the drink is hard to deny, but he's honestly a very private person otherwise. It's said he can be occasionally spotted at the movie theatre to catch the latest romcom, though he'd never admit to enjoying them. 

**Horticultural Studies Professor**

Professor Aaron

(source lost)

Often insecure about being the youngest of the staff at Indi U, Aaron is a tough marker and gives out a LOT of assignments. Honestly, though, most students will confess that they loved his class and the vigour with which he taught. He may not be as old as the other professors but he's just as smart and dedicated to teaching and research as they are (some would argue even more). His caffeine addiction makes him pretty relatable to the student body.

**Moveset Analysis Professor**

Professor Grimsley

(source lost)

Known to be a bit unnerving in his cryptic demeanour, Grimsley takes his teaching very seriously. Any peep made in class can land you an extra essay to write! He's super intense, but some say that's what makes him so attractive (I don't really see it myself). Outside of his work and research, Grimsley loves old movies and classical music. He jumps at the opportunity to share those things with someone, though rarely has that opportunity.

**Item Analysis Professor**

Professor Caitlin

[source](https://memorinn.tumblr.com/post/147855605956)

A lot more lax than the other professors, Caitlin's lessons are loosely structured and she believes practical application is more valuable than theory. Her classes focus more on actually battling with certain items rather than learning about them specifically. It's pretty easy to do well in her class, sure, but hard to really get on her good side. For some reason, Caitlin always seems half-asleep, like she'd rather be back in bed (wouldn't we all?) so not too many people know what she's like. There are rumours that she likes to take naps in bizarre locations, like broom closets and bathroom stalls.

**Pokemon Stats Professor**

Professor Koga

[artist](https://twitter.com/poke_chaso?lang=en)

Koga's course is one of the heaviest. He covers EVs, IVs, natures, and not to mention stat spreads! But it's absolutely essential for anyone wanting to make a half-decent living as a trainer. He's pretty proud of what he does and does NOT tolerate slackers. Don't expect him to remember your name though! Some people accuse him of favouritism because, of course, his daughter goes to the university. He denies that he treats her any differently, though. Behind the scenes, he loves watercolour painting.

**World History Professor**

Professor Will

[source](https://www.deviantart.com/seventhblitz/art/Will-pokemon-Elite-Four-481460689)

The most eccentric and least self-aware, Will's known to be ridiculous in a mildly adorable manner. He likes to talk and rant, often going on long tangents completely irrelevant to his lessons. Despite having a poor memory, he's very studious and is always looking at historical events from new angles, hoping to instill the importance of perspective to his students. When he isn't teaching, he's reading and writing. He wants to publish mystery novels on the side, but no one's picked him up yet.

**Mathematics and Calculations Professor**

Professor Karen

(source lost)

Most people avoid math like the plague on principle, but Karen makes it... not so terrible! Koga recommends that people take his course along with hers to make stat calculations easier to digest. She's well known for being a HUGE gossip! Despite being a teacher, she's very familiar with the ins and outs of the student body. She's super involved in school events and spirit. Her secret passion is sewing her own outfits, but she's still not that good at it.

**Literature and Languages Professor**

Professor Phoebe

(official pokemon artwork)

Fluent in five different languages, Phoebe's got a full teaching schedule! She loves reading and interpreting the symbolism in influential works of literature. No one's quite as worldly as Phoebe, though she's very modest. She gets on well enough with the students but becomes frustrated quickly when attempting to help someone understand something they just can't get. Her free time is spent watching TV (she's really into the cooking channels).

* * *

Because a lot of students live in far-off regions, Indi U offers state-of-the-art residences. Most of your classmates will be living in the dormitories, but a fair few live around Kanto, commuting in via the reliable train system. There's a lot to do in the town when you're burnt out from studying, so don't worry about that! Coffee shops, shopping malls, parks, and obviously tons of opportunity for battling! 

There's not much else to it here! There are a few teaching assistants you're sure to run into, and of course your fellow classmates, but otherwise you basically know all you need to in order to dive into student life!

Congrats on making it through orientation, and good luck from here on out!


End file.
